Contestshipping Day!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: May and Drew take a break at Ecruteak city and find that the are celebrating Contestshipping Day. Drew and May don't know what it is and find out along the way. Happy Contestshipping Day! Hope you like it!


**Anica:Hi, guys! So I wanted to do something for Contestshipping Day, so here's a One-Shot. Hope you like it!**

**May:Hi, Happy CONTESTSHIPPING DAY!**

**Drew:Why am I here?**

**Me:Because we can't do Contestshipping with just May. May, Disclaimer, please.**

**May:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! **

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

_**~*Contestshipping Day!*~**_

"Drew, are we close to the city?" May ask as she looked around only to see trees.

They have been walking through a forest to get to Ecruteak city. Drew has the map and is leading the way because May would have probably loss them if she was leading them. It was 12:00 at noon and the sun was shining at the top best point in the sky.

"Almost there, May," Drew said as he looked at the map. They continued walking until they came across a point were the road was divided in to paths. One of the path lead to the left and the other one lead to the right.

"Which one does the map says?" May question as she looked over Drew's shoulder to get a peek at the map.

"To the right," Drew said as he headed to the path in the right and May followed. They continued walking until they got to the city.

There were houses, a fountain in the middle, shops, a Pokemon Center, a Contest hall, and a gym. But there was something different about the city, it had decorations everywhere. There was a huge banner in the middle of the city that was tied from one tree to the other. The banner said "HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY!". People all over the city were running from one place to the other putting balloons, red roses, and fake contest ribbons and balloons in the shape of Beautiflys and Masquerains.

May and Drew looked around the city wondering what Contestshipping day is.

They entered the Pokemon Center and looked around. The walls were a white creamy color, the floor was marbled, there were a lot of seats, a corridor that lead to a cafeteria, a set of stairs that led to the guest rooms, a big counter and behind the counter there was some doors that led to the infirmary for injured pokemon. Behind the counter there was a woman with pink hair and a nurse costume, in her hair there was a white nurse hat, by her side there was a pink round pokemon with a hat on top of his head.

Beside the woman there was a pink pokemon with a white nurse hat on its head, the pokemon is known as a Chansey.

"Um... hello Nurse Joy," May greeted awkwardly because Nurse Joy was acting like everyone else in the city. She was going around the Pokemon Center putting balloons here and there and putting fake contest ribbons everywhere.

Nurse Joy stopped going around the room and looked towards May and Drew at the site of the she rushed to the counter took a camera and took a picture of both of them together. May and Drew blinked in surprise at Nurse Joy's action.

"Hi, you guys must be here for Contestshipping Day, right?" Nurse Joy ask with a wide happy smile on her face. May tilted her head a little in confusion and curiosity, while Drew just raised and eyebrow in question.

"Um... Nurse Joy, what is Contestshipping day?" May ask wanting to know, Nurse Joy just smiled at the brunette.

"Contestshipping is the name of a certain couple that is too stubborn to realize their feelings for one another and some one name their relationship Contestshipping," Nurse Joy explain and continued while May was totally captured by the story. "Contestshipping day is the day when the person invented the relationship. Lots of people wish that the couple would get together and there by we celebrate this day in hope of those people to get together," Nurse Joy finished explaining and May sighed happily.

"I hope that those people realize their feelings soon, it's so cute how people celebrate this day in honor of them," May said happily, she love to see people find their love and she wished the couple luck. Drew rolled his eyes as he saw May's dreamy face.

'Are you too going to stay to celebrate? Since it's your first time celebrating it, then you should know that in the end they say the couples name," Nurse Joy informed them, Drew was going to decline the invitation but a soon as he was going to talk May beat him to it.

"Of course we are! I want to know who's the couple," May exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"No we are not! Sorry but we can't stay," Drew decline and May turn to him with a shock expression on her face, he raise and eyebrow in response.

"What? But-but, Drew-," May started but got cut of by Drew.

"May, I don't want to stay here all day we need to keep moving to the next city," Drew tried to reason.

"When we wore coming here, you said we would take a break here, so we are staying here," May said sternly as she glared at Drew, Drew was a little shock May never used that tone, at least that he can remember.

"Why do you want to stay here May?" Drew asked with a perked eyebrow, and May stopped glaring at him and gave a small smile.

"Because, I want to see the couple, Drew," May exclaimed with a dreamy face while Drew rolled his eyes and turned towards Nurse Joy, who was watching them with a smile.

"Nurse Joy, could you tell us who this couple is?" Drew ask wanting to get out of the city, he wasn't such a big fan of celebrations like May was. As Drew asked the question, May looked at Nurse Joy with curios eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it's tradition not to tell the name of the couple until the end of the festivity," Nurse Joy explained with an apologetic smile on her face and May looked at Drew.

"See, they can't tell us, so we have to wait. Please, Drew, lets stay here, please," May begged as she looked at Drew with her bright and innocent, sapphire eyes.

Drew tried to not make eye contact or he knew he would give in, so he tried to focus on something else but was always drawn back to her eyes. Finally he gave in with a scowl on his face.

"Fine, we'll stay so can we get a room?" Drew ask politely at Nurse Joy, who was giggling at May's enthusiasm.

May's face had a happy grin, her eyes sparkled happiness and Joy and she was jumping a bit. Nurse Joy turned her attention from May and looked for a key to a room, soon she extended her hand towards Drew and he took the keys.

"Your room is #166," Have a good day," Nurse Joy called out as both teens headed up the stairs and looked for the room number.

"123, 124, 125, 126-," May counted out loud as she skipped her way over to the room where they would be staying.

"May, can you please count in your head?" Drew ask slightly annoyed by her loud counting, May turn to him and nodded as she keep skipping next to Drew.

"Hmm," May started to hum the numbers and Drew groaned in annoyance, soon they were near their room and May suddenly took of running disappearing around the corner and Drew sigh. As soon as Drew turned the corner he heard.

"I founded!" May exclaimed as she stood before the door proudly and Drew rolled his eyes; he walked up to the door put the key and opened the door. They both entered the room and looked around.

The room had ocean blue colored walls, marble floor, two bed with white covers, a table, a bathroom and a T.V. The room was neatly tied up and there was a kitchen also. They put their stuff in the room.

"Drew, let's go outside," May said happily as she walked up to Drew.

"May, we just got here, lets relax a bit," Drew said as he sat on the bed not wanting to go out side, May pouted and did her best poppy dog eyes and Drew once again gave in.

They headed out side the room, once again they walked through the hall way and got to the Pokemon Center lobby, they headed straight for the door.

Outside everyone was still putting decorations. May looked around trying to find somewhere where she could help, they continued walking along the city looking at all the decorations that were already put up.

"May, Drew, is that you guys?" A familiar voice ask and they stopped and turn to the left where the voice had come from, only to find two girls coming their way.

The first girl had green eyes and dark brown hair that reached her mid-back, on her hair she had a diadem with a red rose; she was wearing a yellow sleeveless tank top with a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. As accessories she has a gold necklace with a red rose on it.

The second girl had green eyes and brown hair that was as long as Dawn's; she was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. As accessories she has a golden necklace with a heart at the end.

"Guys, how have you been?" May ask excitedly to the two girls that walked up to them and Drew nodded in greeting.

"Hey, May and Drew! Are you guys here to celebrate Contestshipping Day, also?" The dark brown hair girl ask.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to know who the couple is," May exclaimed, "Kiara, do you know who the couple is?" May ask to the dark brown-haired girl, who smiled.

"Yeah, actually I do," Kiara responded happily and May's eyes shone with joy.

"Who are they? Who are they?" May questioned eagerly to know as she took Kiara's shoulders and started shaking her while Kiara sweat-drop. The other girl laugh and Drew looked amused at the scene.

"I'm sorry, May but I can't tell you, you'll have to wait until the end," Kiara said as she took hold of May, making her stop shaking her; May pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she turned to the other brown hair girl and smiled.

"Rose, do you know who they are? If you do can you tell me?" May ask while Kiara glared at her and Drew chuckled.

"May, no one can tell you, just be patience," Rose said trying to calm her down, by now everyone in the city had finished decorating and more people had come to celebrate the day.

"Looks like the people had come," Drew pointed out and flicked his hair.

"Lets go check the games," Rose suggested excitedly and May's eyes light up immediately.

"They have games in here?" May ask with a big smile and Drew knew he was going to be dragged around the city the whole day.

"Yep, and there are some carnival games where you win prizes also," Rose added and May squeal in delight.

"Awesome, what are we waiting for let's go," Kiara said with a smile and Rose headed first, with Kiara next to her, then May dragging Drew with her.

* * *

"I'm hungry lets eat something," May said rubbing her stomach making Kiara and Rose to laugh and Drew to chuckle.

"May, you're always hungry and we have barely even played a game, we only got here and when you saw the food stand got hungry," Kiara explained with a small laugh and May pouted.

"Well sorry that I get hungry," May huffed.

"Fine, we'll go to the food stand but after we are checking out the games, okay?" Rose questioned with a smile and all of May's anger dissolved to a smile and a nod.

"Me and Rose, will get some food as you guys look for a table, agreed?" Kiara ask and everybody nodded in agreement.

Kiara and Rose walked away and waited in the line while May and Drew walked around the place looking for a table but the wore all full. They keep looking and found a small trail between two bushes that lead to two benches and a beautiful fountain in the middle.

"Wow!" May exclaimed with stars in her eyes while looking awestruck by the scene, "Drew, we can eat here, it's so beautiful," May gosh as she went back to find Kiara and Rose.

Drew walked up to the benches and sat down; a few minutes later May came with two plates of food and took a seat next to him while she handed him his food as she took her food. Kiara and Rose took the other bench.

"Thanks," Drew said and May sent him a cute smile in return. After they all finished eating they headed back to the game place. They decided to separate to look for cool stuff to do and later they could hang out together.

Drew and May walked around looking for something to do until May saw a Manaphy plushy and stopped walking to look at it. It is a prize from the knock the Piplup both. The pins were in the form of Piplups, there are ten-pins and if you knock them all down you won a prize.

Drew who had kept walking started to speak, "May is there anything that you want to do?" he ask looking at all the booths. When he didn't receive an answer he look around only to find no May, he look behind himself and found May staring at a Manaphy plushy and smirked.

Drew walked up to May and looked at the both, he walked up to the counter. "I'll like to try your both," he said handing the woman in the counter a $5:00 bill. The woman handed him two balls and he took them; May had stopped staring at the plushy and saw Drew take the two balls.

"Drew?" May questioned as Drew took position and threw the first ball hitting 3 pins, meaning that he only had one chance to take down 7 pins. May ran next to Drew and looked as he concentrated and threw the second ball. Taking down the 7 pins that were standing, he smirked and flicked his hair arrogantly. "Drew, that was amazing, I didn't think you would have been able to take out 7 pins with just one ball," May said with a smile.

"Congratulations Sir, please pick a prize," The lady said extending her hand towards a table that had a lot of pokemon plushies including the Manaphy plushy.

"I'll have the Manaphy plushy," Drew said pointing at the plushy that May had been staring at; the woman smiled and handed him the prize and he nodded. Drew turned towards May, who was looking around the place curiously and the stepped closer to the woman in the counter.

"Do you know who the couple is?" May whispered and Drew openly laughed at her while the woman nodded making May smile. "Can you tell us?" she ask and the woman gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry but it's tradition not to tell until the end of the festival," The woman said and May hang her head low in disappointment with a pout, they started walking and Drew put the plushy in front of her face making her jump at the sudden appearance since she was looking down at the floor.

Drew chuckled when she jumped in surprise and looked up and glared at him, "Here, take it, I don't want it," he said making May's glare disappear and be replaced by a look of shock.

"Really?" May ask as she looked at him and he nodded. She squealed in delight and hugged him making him be the shocked one. "Thank you, thank you so much Drew!" May said happily and Drew put his arms around her returning the hug.

"Sure, hey, do you want to do something else?" Drew ask as he let go of her with a small barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. May pulled back and smiled happily.

"Sure, lets-," May started but got interrupted.

"May, Drew, you'll not believe, what we just found," Rose said as she came running towards them with Kiara behind her hot on her trail.

"What?" Drew questioned with a raised eyebrow as they got to them.

"We found a roller coaster!" Kiara squealed happily and Drew and May's eyes widen.

""How did they get a roller coaster in here?" May ask in surprise.

"I don't know but who cares, let's go try it out," Kiara said as she started to run to the roller coaster and Rose followed, May took Drew's arm and dragged him after Kiara and Rose.

The roller Coaster was huge, there was a short line since it was just brought. The girls ran strait to it and Drew followed them.

"May, are you sure you want to go in the roller coaster? You will get scared," Drew said with a smirk but there was a bit of concern in his eyes but May didn't see it.

"WHAT? I'm not scared to ride a roller coaster!" May exclaimed angrily while Drew flicked his hair in amusement.

"Are you sure?" Drew taunted and May puffed her cheeks out angrily.

Soon enough it was their turn and they all got in, Kiara and Rose on the seat in front and Drew and May on the one behind them.

"This day is so awesome!" May exclaimed as she hugged her new plushy close to her and Drew smiled at her excitement. Just then the cart started moving forward and a lot of screams followed. They went up a hill and a soon as they were in the top May closed her eyes hugged the plushy and leaned against Drew's chest to hide her face. Drew saw this and put his arms around her for security, as the ride came down May screamed making Drew flinch a little.

The cart came back up in another hill but suddenly it stopped completely.

"Huh?" Came May's muffled voice from Drew's shirt, Drew let go of her and she pulled away and looked around, then she looked down and shrieked while turning around and putting her face on Drew's chest once again.

Drew chuckled at her reaction but at the same time was wondering what was going on, his train of thought were broken however by a loud scream. He looked at the source of the scream to find Kiara holding on to the tube in front of her for dear life, the tube is use to keep people from falling of the ride.

"I hate high places," Kiara said with fear evident in her eyes and Rose was next to her looking around to find why they were stuck there.

"Then why did you get in the roller coaster?" Drew ask with a roll of his eyes as he held May closer to him, it was clear that he was worried about her and she was scared of the height.

"Because, I've never been in one and wanted to try it out, big mistake," Kiara explained and closed her eyes tightly.

Drew rolled his eyes again and focus his attention on May, that was holding on to him for dear life. "May, if you're scared of heights, then why did you come in here?" Drew asked as he looked at he.

"Because I wanted to prove you wrong," Came May's muffled reply and Drew felt a little guilty.

"May, if you were scared you should have just told me, it would have been fine," Drew explained softly and May shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't because you would have made fun of me," May said with her face still hidden on his chest.

Drew didn't respond knowing that she was right, then the cart moved forward all of a sudden making everyone except for Drew, who widen his eyes in surprise, to scream in surprise as the cart came down the hill. Once it came down it came to a stop, May let go of Drew and ran out the ride with Kiara following close behind, everyone else came out a little shaken from the experience they just had.

Drew and Rose got out and started to look for May and Kiara only to find them sitting in a bench with horror expressions on their faces.

"I'm never going back to one of those rides again," Kiara said as she started to calm down, but May still looked a little shaken up but nodded her head in agreement while holding her Manaphy plushy close to her chest as if for protection. Drew and Rose made their way over to them, Drew went to May and Rose went to tell Kiara something.

"May, you okay?" Drew asked concern as he took a seat next to her.

"Y-yeah, sort o-of," May stammered as she looked over at Drew.

"Come on it's over already, you don't need to be scared," Drew said with a smirk, that made May stop being scared and she became mad.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT SCARED!" May screamed all fear replaced by anger as she glared at him, Drew smirk as he saw that she forgot her fear and chuckled as she glared at him.

"Guys, Contestshipping Day is almost over," Kiara started getting both their attentions, "We need to go to the lake for the last event," she finished and May's eyes widen. It was already night, it was 8:00 p.m. already.

"In the last event they tell us who the couple is right?" May asked curiously and Kiara and Rose nodded making her squeal happily.

"Come on let's go to the lake before some one faints from happiness.,"Drew said looking at May, who blushed at his stare and looked away. They all started walking towards the lake and in a few minutes they got there.

The lake was beautiful, there was some lanterns lighted up making it glow showing all the people seating on the grass looking towards the lake where there was a small dock where there stood Nurse Joy with a happy smile. There was some balloons of Beautifly and Masquerain here too. Everyone seems happy from the events taking place this day.

Drew and May sat next to each other and next to them was Kiara and Rose both of them had smirk on their faces which left May and Drew confused.

"Welcome everyone, we would like to thank everyone of you for celebrating Contestshipping Day with us, now I bet you're all excited to know who the couple refer to Contestshipping is and for those of you who already now please don't tell," Nurse Joy said kindly the smile on her face was still there. "Well the couple is...," Nurse Joy said creating suspense on those who didn't know and for those who did to laugh.

"May Maple and Drew Hayden," Nurse Joy announced leaving both May and Drew shocked at what they heard and Kiara and Rose to giggle at their expressions, everyone else was cheering for knowing who they were.

Once their shock went away they both blush, well May blushed super hard and Drew had a tiny blush on his cheeks.

"W-What?" May asked with her mouth opened in disbelief and Drew looked at her and smirked at her blush.

"So, want to keep finding out more couples," Drew teased and May's blush deepened making Drew laugh, both Kiara and Rose had cameras in their hands recording the whole thing.

"S-shut up, I didn't know it was going to be us okay," May said in her defense but her blush still stayed there.

"Well, apparently it is us, what are you going to do about it?" Drew asked as he stood up and sat really close to her making her blush deepen even further but she managed to get it down a bit.

"What do you mean?" May asked looking away from him as he pulled her closer to him.

"I mean what are you going to do about they wanting us to be a couple enough to have a celebration for us," Drew said arrogantly with a smirk at his face as he looked at her looking away from him.

"I-I don't know," May stammered still not wanting to look at him. Drew took her chin and made her look at him, he looked directly in to her eyes and she could tell that whatever he was going to say he meant it.

"You could agree to be my girlfriend," Drew said bluntly with seriousness in his eyes leaving May to gap at him in surprise.

"W-w-what?" May squeaked in surprise at what she just hear and Drew rolled his eyes.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend," Drew said bluntly still holding on to May's chin and looking directly into her sapphire eyes, May could see he meant it and blushed a little.

"I-I, um... I would love to, Drew," May said shyly barely above a whisper trying not to make eye contact but Drew still heard it and smirked but it was more like a relief smirk.

"Good," Drew said and May turn to look at him confuse but couldn't because the next thing she knew his lips were on her's. Kiara and Rose both gasped and squealed quietly as they saw this and continued recording it.

May's eyes widen in shock but then they closed and she kissed him back, Drew wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as she started sliding her arms around his neck pushing hims closer to her. Drew liked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she parted her lips allowing his tongue to have a battle with hers. A few minutes later they separated due to lack of air.

Once they separated they looked into each others eyes and smiled, everyone in the lake had seen the scene and were now cheering for the couple and applauding, Nurse Joy smiled and then fireworks started to appear in the night sky.

"I hope you all had a good time in this years CONTESTSHIPPING DAY! And that we see you all next year!" Nurse Joy screamed happily and everyone continued cheering, you could see Kiara and Rose hi-fiving each other.

May and Drew sat on the grass watching the fireworks, May with her head in Drew's shoulder and Drew with an arm around her waist both watching the sky. Who knew that one day could make such a difference.

* * *

**Me:Well, that was my One-Shot for CONTESTSHIPPING DAY! :) Hope I didn't disappoint! :D**

**Rose:Cool, I'm in the One-Shot! :D**

**Drew:Fine, I guess!**

**May:Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
